Comfort in the Night
by LBIGreyhound13
Summary: AU oneshot. Louisa has an awful nightmare about Will, but, thankfully, someone is there to comfort her.


**Author's Note:** Hello, my fellow readers! I have returned with another Me Before You oneshot! Sadly, this isn't the alternate ending fanfic that I promised to post. That one is coming in—hopefully—a few months or so. I'm still working on other fanfics right now and had been falling behind on them, but I really wanted to get another MBY fanfic out there. So, this is the final product! I really hope you guys like it!

This was inspired by an idea I considered for my alternate ending fanfic (I might find a way to include now—but not sure) and a scene in Dream-Runaway's AU fic _Traynor and Company_!

ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to** _ **Me Before You**_ **.**

* * *

Comfort in the Night

"Can you call my parents in?" he whispered to me.

Tears filled my eyes, as I knew what this meant, and I thought I could go along with it. I thought wrong. I couldn't let Will do this to himself…to us!

"No…No…Will, please…you can't…"

" _Louisa…"_

"No…no, I won't let you do this! You can't leave me!"

" _Louisa…please…"_

I grabbed him by the arms shaking him…trying to make him see that we could still have a life together…that we could still be happy…

"Will…don't leave me! Please!"

" _Louisa! Louisa, wake up!"_

"No…no!"

" _Louisa, wake up! Lou!"_

* * *

"Lou, wake up!"

I gasped as my eyes snapped open, and I found myself face-to-face with the same pair of blue eyes that I was staring into moments ago. Even in the darkness, I could see who was holding me so tightly and staring at me.

"W-Will?" I sobbed. I was never so relieved to see the face of my husband.

"Shh…yes, my love," he whispered as he wiped my tear-stained face with his hands. "It's me. You were having a bad dream."

"W-What…?" I asked before looking around the room. It was so dark that I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the sudden change in the environment, and it was then that I realized where I was. I wasn't in some room with the sunlight shining through. I was in my bedroom… _our_ bedroom lying down in _our_ bed, and it was still dark outside, which meant that it was still late at night. "Oh dear God…" I added as I propped myself on my elbow while still holding onto Will…afraid that he was going to disappear if I let go. "It…It _was_ a dream…"

Another rush of relief washed over me as I plopped back onto my pillow making certain Will did not let me go. It was all a dream…a nightmare! None of that was real! I was so happy that I wanted to yell it out the window, but I couldn't afford to be away from my husband right now…or wake anybody up. Will and I were together in our home…happily married for two years with our daughter, who was sleeping in the next room.

"Are you alright now?" Will whispered with concern in his voice as he lay down next to me. "You were talking in your sleep. You sounded really upset."

Normally, I would've felt embarrassed for talking in my sleep, especially in front of Will, but right now, I didn't care about that. "Oh, Will, it was so awful," I replied as tears formed in my eyes. "You…you were…you were about to die…and I…I…was trying so hard to…to save you..."

He shushed me as he wrapped his arms around me holding me close to his chest, where I could feel his strong beating heart. "You don't have to worry about that," he whispered. "That's not going to happen for a long time. You, my dear wife, are stuck with me…forever."

I smiled as I placed my hand on his cheeks and brought his lips down to meet mine. I kissed him gently but still with enough passion to let him know just how much I loved him. "You know what? I don't mind that one bit," I whispered to him.

We kissed again, and I could feel my nightmare fading into the back of my mind forgotten as I focused on the reality. My husband—the love of my life and I were together safe and sound with our daughter in the next room sleeping soundly, and _nothing_ …not even a nightmare…could change that.

THE END.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that's a wrap! I really hope you guys liked this one! I'm sorry it was a little short, but I think it turned out pretty good. Don't forget to leave a favorite and a review! Also, be on the look out for that alternate ending fanfic because that is coming! Thanks again, guys!


End file.
